


Steven Universe Poems

by BlackethCrimson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackethCrimson/pseuds/BlackethCrimson
Summary: The Gems POV about important moments in their lives.
Kudos: 8





	1. Belong to Me — White Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> http://aminoapps.com/p/6jneil <- Also on Amino

**Imperfect, Defective, Flawed,**  
I watch from afar; they've set you "free"  
You've allowed them to possess you  
You've allowed them to wrong you  
_But now you are my toy.  
Now you belong to me_

**Faulty. Cracked. Torn.**  
As I watch the fights and the brawls  
You aren't right, so let me correct you  
You are wrong, so let me perfect you  
_But now you are my doll.  
So now you belong to me_

I saw a perfect world  
A perfect girl, with a perfect Earth.  
She's gone now. No longer alive  
But now she's back to set you free  
_And now you are mine.  
You belong to me._


	2. I Am A Pearl — Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl's moments with Rose throughout her life.

****

**I'm worthless**, but that's alright  
For I am not everything, I am just a knight  
For I serve my Quartz – I am her sacrifice.  
_I'm just a Pearl, but she is my light  
I fight for her, for she is my life._

**I don't matter**, but that's alright  
For she has eyes for another   
For she sees a light in another.  
_I'm just a Pearl, she wouldn't pick me for a wife  
But I still fight for her, for she is my life_

**I'm nothing**, but that's alright   
For I have lost my life, so I have lost my light  
But it's alright, for her son is alive.  
_I'm just a Pearl, I wasn't built to fight  
But I will fight for her son, for he was her life_

**I'm not alright**, but that's alright  
For nobody can be perfect, nobody is made flawless  
For nobody is idyllic, nobody is faultless  
_I'm just a Pearl, and that's alright  
For I fight for myself, and my light reignites _

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the poem on Amino...
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/6jneil


End file.
